User talk:RoyallyBella/Archive 20
Yep. Nothing is eternal, and every party has its own end... just soon or late. Well, but the things it gives us will forever be in people's hearts... A cold wind of Autumn 07:02, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Wow, that's faster that what I've expected. Well, at least people can try to stay there and complete all the incomplete pages and lock them all. Just work and work and work, and have no entertainment now make me feel so old >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 07:09, January 8, 2014 (UTC) So in order to keep your works live longer, why don't you guys create a page about that author and has all the things about his books and so on =.=? Wow! You even have your nemesis? I have none and I'm jealous with you =]]! A cold wind of Autumn 07:18, January 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL! May I ask the name of that one :3? A cold wind of Autumn 01:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) e.e Did he the one join the admin election of CHBW in 2013 =.=? A cold wind of Autumn 01:21, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Having high votes is just a part of the decision... I never follow majority, maybe because of that... Phew... Lamely, with that kind of personalities, I wonder how on Earth he can keep his title there... A cold wind of Autumn 01:26, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, that depends... if the admins still want to complete things before leaving, along with building the new wiki... maybe there will :3... Btw, have you see the redesign arts of DF? How I love Sil's dress!!! A cold wind of Autumn 01:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) It's fine. Checking out whenever you have time :3... Oh, IC... Well, don't be so shocked, keep calm and stay beautiful :3! A cold wind of Autumn 02:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! OMG! The braces in your place are very colorful and funny, unlike the scary ones in here =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 02:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Britteny :3! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I don't notice or care about it that much, but thanks :)! Btw, have you heard that the USA's temperature is (give or take) -50 degrees Celcius? A cold wind of Autumn 09:10, January 9, 2014 (UTC) IKR? It's really cold there. I hope the Americans are all okay... Recently, America and India are the most-looking-for countries in my country's Internet searching tools -,-... The Indian girls are in danger... and I wonder what on Earth their government is doing? A cold wind of Autumn 09:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, that happens in here, when you're a guy and you're 18, and you failed the entrance exams to university/college/academy... Well the Indian girls are being raped from the men there, without any protection, even having anyone around, no one cares to interfere or help them, or even their parents or family try, but fail to do so... Apparently, the girls around the age 16 to 18, with white skin and long hair are aimed... and that makes me worry about Jane... I hope she's safe now... A cold wind of Autumn 09:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, that's a must-do in my country to show the loyalty of the people to the country... Didn't know your country removed that... True, that's a shame... They should learn how to behave and respect... Oh... actually I don't find those... All the media in here, such as TV, radio, newspaper, Internet, ect... all mention about the same things happened in India... Yep... We have lost the contact, yet the recently chaos in there worrying me... I thought my country is a chaotic one, but now I'm happy that I was born in here, safe and sound, all protected. A cold wind of Autumn 09:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) True. Not because I'm a fan of Japanese culture or such, but I wonder from when the people in my country will be well-behaved like people in Japan =.=? A cold wind of Autumn 09:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hehe :3! A cold wind of Autumn 10:03, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I have been pretty good, Britteny :3! Though, my hand's skin hurts badly :(... Thank you for asking ^^. How about you? How have you been =]]? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, I think we have a "friend" of yours from CHBW. Do you know her? A cold wind of Autumn 10:29, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm getting familiar with her by the way she messing all the picture around =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 10:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Wow. I hope she won't apply that history in here since I'm pretty cranky on that. And have just noticed the thing you mentioned... Such a long reply of Atelda... admire her... I guess I'll manage to write an essay when I scold or boss or coach anyone here... A cold wind of Autumn 10:37, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I admire her intelligence, wisdom and calmness in the battle field. It'll be hard for me to cool-off my temper while typing the text or just keep reading the offensive texts on the screen... A cold wind of Autumn 10:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Is it just me or most of Geminis are calm :3? IDK, but comparing to her, I don't get that good marks at school... Haizz... A cold wind of Autumn 10:51, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Then you should be a zombie :3! A cold wind of Autumn 10:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Haha, I don't mind if you're gonna have hers for meal or in your collection :3! And btw, just hope you don't mind, but I do feel curious about that battle field, so I read all the messages from all the people involved in by that time :3... But I don't understand what made HC joint it with the "Firstly" part from "another wiki" :3! A cold wind of Autumn 11:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, that sometimes bothers people around me, especially when someone who wants to hide the past... My nature has nothing to hide, I find those as milestones of growing up, so people actually can find the details of such from me easily :v... But oh well, from when and where that battle field settled? A cold wind of Autumn 11:08, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Why he reported you guys? And reported for what? Being underaged? Btw, there's a dude in the group of my university class, and he's quite curious about my real name as I don't reveal to anyone there, just some friends of mine know, but I believe they won't tell them because I stated that I don't want anyone to know my name, especially when I totally hate it... I hate stalking dudes >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 11:13, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, no, not really he likes me... I just fixed the grammar errors for Mr. Aries Head of my class-and-My group's leader, as I once told you about him, his grammar is even worse than Mason the first day he joint this wiki =.= and this dude seems to be impressed by that and curious about my personal information... Well, in the same university, the same apartment, we'll surely meet in real life one day. It's just that he'll never know who I am in Internet... By far, I wonder why I'm that "attractive" in Internet e.e? A cold wind of Autumn 11:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) e.e True... Nobody wants to talk to me in real life, to be honest, just only if the case or someone forces them doing so... and I'm unpleased with that so I'm silent most of time... mistaken as "cold" =.=! Perhaps? Well, I hope that's not... I don't want to come closer to anyone cold... But at least, why don't they try to understand that the cold shell outside is used to protect the real person inside, and they do nothing but just make things worse via hurting the person inside by some ways... They're idiots, tho'... since nobody gets born with cold nature... And I'm not admin in FB, tho' =]]! A cold wind of Autumn 11:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) In my personal POV, you both are popular in real life and Internet... since you have pretty/good-looking/attracting appearance and sweet actions :3! A cold wind of Autumn 11:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. I just say what I say after all :3... Aww... Poor you! Didn't they give you painkiller :/? A cold wind of Autumn 12:03, January 10, 2014 (UTC) e.e The painkiller is given as raw medicine e.e? Poor you. In here the doctor/dentist or nurse will give it to you by injecting the painkiller-in-liquid to your gum... A cold wind of Autumn 12:09, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Yep! Oh, so I guess you'll just be able to eat soft food and/or cuddle for at least a week, right :3? A cold wind of Autumn 12:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Ah, what should we say? It's the "sacrifice" for beauty :v! Well, it kind of giving me a lame feeling if anyone mentioning to blood or school right now... I'm quite obsessed/haunted with those... and that Corpse Party thingy, thanks to my "beloved" bf :/! A cold wind of Autumn 12:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Try to search "Corpse Party" in Google -- bewared or don't do if you're having a heartache... I hate him now and I won't talk to him, at least 'till the end of next weeks >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 12:23, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Lucky you. My bf enjoys narking me... or even scolding me =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 12:30, January 10, 2014 (UTC) IC. Have you and him hung out recently? A cold wind of Autumn 12:33, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I have faith in the loyalty of Cancer boys :3... Talking about Cancer, I feel terrible now. I almost killed a friend of mine just by words :(! A cold wind of Autumn 12:36, January 10, 2014 (UTC) It was about essay. I was pretty angry because she copied mine and didn't even make a change or credited me as the author =.=... well, we fell into an argument and we both used offensive and hurtful words to the other... yet she's much more sensitive and... IDK how to explain, but she found it much more harmful and showed it, not like me -- I mostly don't show anything... Well, and yesterday, her mom called me and asked what happened, because her family found her cut herself badly with knife... A cold wind of Autumn 12:42, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Yep. I hope I will be able to control both myself and my temper soon... or I may become a criminal soon =.=... How's Aussie life now :3? Have you almost become BBQ meal yet :v? A cold wind of Autumn 12:46, January 10, 2014 (UTC) IC. What happened between your country and Indonesia? A cold wind of Autumn 12:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) IC. It's not so serious like my country and China, tho' :/! A cold wind of Autumn 12:58, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ... A cold wind of Autumn 11:30, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Brit! Episode 606 is supposed to air today, right? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:06, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh my... I am so sorry, Britteny :(! It is terrible... Do not worry. I am sure everything will be okay, dear <3! But why did you have to take eight teeth out? What was wrong with them? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:16, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Aww, poor you... I am really sorry :(! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hehe, I see :3! I hope your teeth will be better than ever. =]] ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi BelievinStella! I wanted to ask if you could unlock the page for bloomix, since I found bloom's transformation to add on! Thanks. CherryMagix (talk) 22:49, January 12, 2014 (UTC)CherryMagix Hi there! I was wondering if you could unlock Episode 606? I'd like to add more information, thank you! ^^ Secretsmile (talk) 23:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Secretsmile tee hee, yeah, I just saw it now XD Secretsmile (talk) 23:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Secretsmile Brittney, you added me as a featured user? Aww, that is so sweet :)! Thank you ^.^! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:15, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi. A cold wind of Autumn 05:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Nothing much. On holidays... and failed in some subjects so I'll wait when the holidays over and re-take the exams for those boring subjects. How 'bout you? A cold wind of Autumn 05:46, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Around a month. Well. I don't really have much hope in "luck", yet I'd love to try my best and beat those... Hate being lost again! A cold wind of Autumn 05:49, January 16, 2014 (UTC) IKR? The enjoyable days seem to fly faster than the boring days. Well, I don't think I can. Basically, practicing Maths and Physics every day is a requirement to pass the exams, plus I have an art project to run, plus that to me, the New Year days come twice, and they both lost their meanings, beside, I'm old now, so I really don't in the mood to enjoy those... A cold wind of Autumn 05:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear so... Well, but it'll be better if an entire year without hw :3... Thanks. I guess I should start praying to, even I don't have much faith in both praying or myself... A cold wind of Autumn 06:03, January 16, 2014 (UTC) It's actually having both advantage and disadvantage... You may have more free time, but you'll surely forget most of the things you've learned at school, leading you to fail in the exam or test... A cold wind of Autumn 06:11, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Good luck with the new school year. A cold wind of Autumn 08:35, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, if you count Let it go, Do you want to build a snowman, For the first time in forever as "good music" then yep. A cold wind of Autumn 08:46, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Can Help To Make a Talkbox and How To Put the Font Onto the Talkpage . BelieveInMagic814 (talk) 13:49, January 16, 2014 (UTC)BelieveInmagic814 Okay. :3 It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:17, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I Want Six Talkbox . One For Bloom In Her Bloomix - Color Would Be Red One For Flora In Her Bloomix - Color Would Be Pink One For Stella In Her Bloomix - Color Would Be Yellow One For Aisha In Her Bloomix - Color Would Be Light blue One For Musa In Her Bloomix - Color Would Be Purple One For Tecna In Her Bloomix - Color Would Be Green Bloomix Power 06:48, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ! Bloomix Power 06:50, January 17, 2014 (UTC) One More Thing , How Do You Add This ? Bloomix Power 06:56, January 17, 2014 (UTC)BloomixPower The Images To The Talkpage . Bloomix Power 06:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC)BloomixPower Sorry But I Don't Understand ! Bloomix Power 07:09, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi, How To Make a Archive ! Bloomix Power 10:49, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Is the party over? La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 01:46, January 18, 2014 (UTC) 9:30 huh? Well, I'll try my best to be online at that time. Personally, I don't think I can stay for over 15 minutes on Chat... La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 01:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Here we come^^! 02:10, January 18, 2014 (UTC) -_-! Brit, too much ponies around! A cold wind of Autumn 02:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Glad to hear so :3! Thank you for letting me know. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:17, January 18, 2014 (UTC) @@? A cold wind of Autumn 04:36, January 18, 2014 (UTC) It seems that we both are unable to get the other's mind so it's pointless keeping going. Suit yourself. A cold wind of Autumn 04:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Brit! Didn't know you also know about MLP... uhh... do you? ~~ Yeah sureWinxer11 (talk) 04:34, January 19, 2014 (UTC) For a period of time before you mentioned to it, I came to her wiki and in fact, the navi bar seems to be faded from strong color to its mild one like a gradient, but IDK what's now. But that's all for the past, and I don't really care about it. A cold wind of Autumn 08:30, January 19, 2014 (UTC)